The Fluff Stuff
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: A collection of Elesis X Ronan stories- ALL FLUFF. haha!  I hope many of you will READ & REVIEW! Oh yeah, FREE PARFAIT!  like Elesis wanted-a special request, perhaps  :3
1. The Bird Tamer and Sleepy Head Lover

**Hey Yo peeps! Time for fluff stuff! haha!~ I hope you'll love this cloudy thing... Haha! **

**clouds are fluffy anyway... **

**yet sweet like cotton candy~ **

**XD hope ya read and REVIEW! **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE (just loves making stories... XD)_  
**

**Now for the first story...**

* * *

**One early Morning...**

_Chirp chirp chirp_

_Chirp chirp chirp_

Went the little blue birds singing on Elesis' open window. She twitched and lazilyopened her eyes making her able to witness them little beings flocking on her window. She closed her eyes and yawned, then gently taking them back open with a smile on her face. "Good Morning little birdies…" she uttered in a low and weak voice.

_Chirp chirp chirp_

_Chirp chirp chirp_

Went them all again in chorus. "Jeez, have I you been trying to wake me up again?" she snickered while she hugged her pillow tightly. "Well, sorry I woke up late… You may all go now. Thank you for waking me up." she drowsily get up her soft scarlet covered bed and reached for the flock through the open window where she stuck her hand arm out and swayed them and causing the flock scatter away; flapping their wings—soaring the gentle breezes of the sky. Her lips traced a curve and sighed with a happily. "I guess he'd been commanding his flock to wake me up again." She grinned. Then she jumped off her cozy bed with only her red sleeveless shirt and boy legged shorts on; and stretched her arms forward with her back refluxing in a curve. "Today is going to be the greatest day! I know it!" she said positively.

"Oh, really?" a deep voice was heard at her back. She jerked causing for her heart to bounce "Gyaah!"; and in shock, she suddenly made her way onto the floor. "Aww!" she exclaimed. "That…hurt…"

The voice chuckled. "Oh, Elesis, when will you ever learn?"

She opened her eyelids and saw a young man in blue that matched his blue pony tail and his sapphire orbs approach her then lending his hand. "Shut up Ronan!" she said with a flustered face as she got up in a sitting position and had her back against the side of her bed. He chuckled. "Oh c'mon Elechii. Just stand up." Elesis pouted and shook her head. "Make me." she ignorantly said making Ronan snicker.

"Aww… the little baby needs a kiss from her daddy." He teased her laying his knees on the floor and leaned on her; trapping her between his arms.

"I do not!" she furiously denied but with her cheeks glowing red. Ronan smiled again as he leaned closer and closer until they were an inch away from each other. "Why? Don't you like it when I greet you early in the morning with my little feathered friends?"

Elesis face him. "Well, sorry! Mr. Bird brain! I was irritated with them chirping on my window!" a complete lie.

"Oh, really? So why did you said 'thank you for waking me up'? 'You may all go now'? Huh?" He teased more, earning wild blush from her. "Shut it…" She mumbled. "Even though I thanked your flock doesn't mean I like it." she reasoned.

"Oh? Is it?" he chuckled disbelievingly but with a little bit of amusement. Elesis nodded and leaned closer to his face. She laid her arms that wrapped him with her warm embrace then cuddled his nose. "Well, sort of…" she giggled sheepishly.

Ronan grinned and gently pressed his lips on her. Which she accepted whole-heartedly. Sincerely, Elesis also wanted him as much as he wanted her. She felt relieved and over-whelmed with Ronan waking her up and to be the first person that she sees in the morning. Ronan smiled as she closed her eyes; savoring every minute of his kiss. _"She is really adorable…" _he thought with a smirk on his mind. Then they broke apart.

Elesis slightly gasped for air then smiling childishly at Ronan with her face slightly brushed in pink. Ronan smiled back. "I'll take that as a YES" he chuckled then kissing her again.

"Jeez, you really shouldn't do that again." She said.

"Hm? Do what?" he asked. While the two of them stood up.

She looked at him and smiled devilishly. "Getting me all startled early up in the morning." She said pinching his nose making the lad jerk. "You already know that I don't like to be surprised. You know very well that I get goose bumps when you do that."

Then she released his nose from her nip. Ronan smudge his nose and touched it if anything bad happened to it. "It hurts!" he said almost crying then his nose immediately turning red. Elesis smile broadened. Showing her teeth, she laughed at Ronan. "You see, that's the ultimate punishment."

Rubbing it again, Ronan laughed at the tear drops that came out from the corners of his eyes. "See, what you did? You just made me cry."

They both laughed like kids. Then intimately looking into each other's eyes afterwards; looking at each other contentedly.

"Jeez Elesis, have you been staying up so late again? I can see your eye bags." Ronan laughed. But that made the both of them laugh again. "Well, whose fault is it? You made me think about you the night." She replied with a giggle inside of her. Ronan reached out to her and embraced her. "Silly girl, You look like an emo."

Elesis pouted taking her head out from his embrace; directly staring at him with an offended expression. "I. Am. Not. Emo." She stated.

Ronan sighed. "I know, but you'll like them if you do that every night. Do you want to look like them? Having black saggy eye bags? Like their eyes popping out?" he snickered.

Elesis mumbled. "Well, as long as you stay all right, I won't."

"Okay. I will, just for you." Ronan smiled in relief yet looking into her sparkly ruby orbs. Like a pair of open wide mirrors— reflecting his blue orbs in them.

"But, can I still eat Midnight Snacks every night?" she asked babyishly." You know I can't live without them… especially eating Strawberry Ice Cream." she curled up long his curly bangs with her frisky fingers. That made Ronan chuckle.

"Okay, if you really do, couldn't live without them." Sniffing her soft hand that curled his hair; taking in the scent of her rose-like skin which reminded him the scent of freshly picked roses in a rose garden that Ryan and Lire raised. She smiled. "Okay. Thanks Ronan. You're the best." She smiled then closed his eyes. His answer was a: "Mmmmm…" caressing and kissing her hand making the girl snigger. He looked at her with a mischievous face. But with her still snickering babyishly.

Then Ronan's eyebrow twitched and looked into her seriously. Elesis paused laughing. "What's the matter Ronan?" she asked with a question mark all over her face.

He grabbed her and laid her down to her bed with an oof sound. With the blue lad on top of her; smiling naughtily. "Now what?" Elesis smirked. Ronan kissed her cheek. "Hey… I'm talking here." But Roan still continued to kiss her cheek and in the other. "Ronan!" Nothing, just a plentiful more of kisses. "Hey! Stop! That… !That tickles!" she laughed. "Hey! What do you want?" she said laughingly. "hey! Ronan! Cut that out! Hahahahah! I know you so much! Kyaahaahahahah!~ You only act like that when you want something! Hey! Hahahaha! Stop….! Hahahaha!"

Ronan stopped leaving Elesis gasping for air. "C'mon spit it out already!" she said. He leaned closer nudging her nose with his. "C'mon. I won't be angry." Elesis smiled.

"Honestly?" he raised an eyebrow.

Elesis nodded. "C'mon." cupping his face with her warm hands.

He smiled. "What about you spend that _'greatest day' _with me?"

She looked up and mumbled. Ronan waited tensely. "Just promise me you'll buy me of one those _Super Chocolate Parfait_." the girl uttered with kitten eyes that made Ronan's cheeks blush.

He sighed bringing down his head but immediately bringing it back looking into her. "Just promise me also, We'll only eat the biggest cup." he smiled.

Elesis blushe a little and giggled. "Okay."

"Now, won't you get dressed already, or am I the one to dress you up?"

"Shut up...!" she laughed hugging him tightly, cuddling the tip of his nose. "I'll be ready in a minute."

"Okay. Then I'll wait for you, My,_ Lovely Sleepy-Head Lover_."

"Oh, cut that cut that romantic-calling me, _Mr. Bird-tamer_." she giggled, again.

Then they kissed once more knowing that everything will be alright for the rest of the day... Which I suppose will turn out to be the GREATEST DAY EVER.

**~[END]~**

* * *

Alice: *sigh* let's make more! haha!~ please read and review!


	2. Just Hair

_**Alice: **yo! peeps! here's another fluffy chapter! hope you read 'n'_ **REVIEW!** XD

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAND CHASE! XD**

* * *

"Ugh! Hey!" A young crimson haired girl who sat in a wooden chair squealed. "Aww! Aww! Aww!"

"Hold still!" a young man with blue hair and matching blue clothing behind her ordered.

"But-! Aw! Stop it or my head's gonna break!" Elesis shouted as the blue-haired lad pulled her hair with a red brush. "Ronan!"

"Will you just quit yanking and…hold! Still?" as Ronan pulled the brush through her sticky hair once more.

The girl screamed for it hurt like...Hell! She gritted her teeth as the brush was passing through the last strands of her hair. "Dang! It hurts!" she shrieked almost crying then the brush finally slid through.

"There!" Ronan sounded furious. Elesis looked at Ronan with tears swelling up in her eyes which probably caused Ronan to sigh heavily. "I hate you…" she snorted while biting her bottom lip; looking pitiful but furious. Ronan twitched his eyebrow as his cheeks tinted red. "E-e-e-elesis," he coughed and cleared his voice. "Please don't look at me like…th-that…" he closed his eyes then shifted his head and looked away slightly.

"Err!" she grumbled. "You told me that you'll be gentle! But what's this? You're being rough and hard! I hate you! You're going to break my neck!" she blabbered with her tears flowing from her crimson orbs. That somehow made Ronan peep into his closed eyes. "I hate you Ronan…I hate you…" she sobbed some more.

Ronan sighed and bit his lip. He feels s little bit strange inside. _"Why am I feeling guilty?"_ he thought to himself. "Jeez," he sighed once more. While Elesis just sobbed and sniffed some more. "Okay, okay," he uttered. "Sorry, okay?" as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl who looked pretty in her crimson dress that he bought for her a week ago.

Elesis sobbed more. "Hey, I thought you're all brave and tough? I didn't know that you're an actual crybaby?" he teased trying to cheer her up but it made Elesis to grumble and grimace. "Sh-sh-shut up!" she exclaimed anxiously. "Y-you know v-very w-well th-that…_*sniff* _I'm only th-this weak i-if I'm with y-you…" she managed to utter but in a low and childish tone.

Ronan smiled a very heart-warming smile. He hugged the girl tighter then rested his head on her shoulder. Elesis quivered."g-get o-off me!" she screeched. "I haven't forgave you yet so-"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ronan whispered into her ear, cutting off her sentence." I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just…your hair is just sticky." he reasoned with a small chuckle caught up in his sentence.

Elesis grimaced. "So, it's** _my_** hair's fault is it?" She said emphasizing the word 'my'. Ronan chuckled. "Well, sorry, but there's nothing to blame but your hair." he said that probably made Elesis clench her fist and grind her teeth. Her temper is really an issue some times. "Oh, yeah?-" but before she could even protest to his words, a pair of lips were pressed over hers. Her eyes widened as she saw Ronan was deeply looking into her crimson eyes with his sparkly sapphire spheres, intently; that caused her to blush madly and close her eyes. She was sure embarrassed.

Then they broke apart.

Elesis brought her head down and shivered. Ronan's face was covered with question marks. "Elesis?" he spoke with his soft and gentle voice as he kneeled to her side and took her balled up hand. "What's wrong?"

She quivered more. Ronan grimaced. "Elesis, please, tell me? Am I not really forgiven?" Elesis made a loud gulp and her face seemed to be burning. "Uh, hey? Elesis? are you alright?" he asked. But no answer. "Hey, speak to me." he cupped his warm hands on her soft face. Which made her squeal. "Nnngh!~"

_"Huh?" _he thought. "Hey, Elesis, c'mon, don't be like that… C'mon," then he was stunned looking at a flushed girl with tears at the corners of her eyes biting her lip and sniffing in her sobs just like a six-year old. Ronan blushed and smiled. "Y'know, Elesis," he gently spoke. "I didn't mean to say that you're a crybaby, but you really look cute when you're crying like one."

Elesis jerked and looked at him straightly in the eyes with a mad blush on her cheeks. "St-stop say-saying tha-that!" she quivered. Ronan burst into laughs. "Oh, Elesis, I'm really sorry," then he lifted her hand that by now is relaxed and open, "Please, forgive me…" then he kissed her hand gently. Elesis blinked several times and gulped lightly. Then the boy peeped an eye open and smiled mischievously. Elesis managed to put a curve on her lips.

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked. Elesis mumbled then smiled and nodded. "Yes. You are."

"Thanks," he sighed in relief but before he could jump for joy, a soft finger laid on his lips. His brow arched. "Not until you finish your duty. _My hair_." pointed out that probably made him chuckle. "Okay, okay, I will, for my princess Crybaby."

"Hey! I am not a crybaby!" she fumed. Ronan laughed at her. "Err… Okay, I'm going to consider this once," she smirked. "Consider what?" he asked mischievously.

"Consider that when I'm with you, I could be your little crybaby." she giggled.

"Fine, Fine," he sighed. "Just make sure that you're not going to cry always, Okay?"

"Why?" she asked sheepishly.

"Because when you do, there's a tendency, or I can't rather, get a hold of myself and make you mine." he smiled deviously.

Elesis smirked. "But I'm _yours_ already."

"But still, I can do the most outrageous things to you, get it?" he snickered.

"Okay." she replied with a wide smile with her face.

Then Ronan took the brush and did the process once more and after a few minutes of brushing, Ronan braided her hair into a nice crimson French braid; he then handed her a mirror from his pocket and showed her his so-called masterpiece. Elesis eyes widened and her mouth was in an "O".

"Ronan, this is…this is… Beautiful!" she exclaimed with joy and laughter. "Yeah, everything for my crybaby." he snickered. "Oh yeah?" she giggled. "Mmm…~" he answered while hugging her again, tightly. Elesis clung her arms on his arms that embraced her.

"Thank you, Ronan." she smiled and kissed his left cheek. Ronan blushed slightly but then made himself cuddle Elesis as he dug deeper unto her shoulder; making himself more warmer. "I love you." he whispered.

Elesis smiled and bumped her head on him. "I love you too." she replied.

Then he brought his head up and looked into her eyes and smiled just like her. With cheeks burning red.

Making the moment last forever, they kissed passionately and embraced the warmth that both shared with each other.

* * *

**Alice:** so how did it go? hope you liked the cheesy stuff... :3 please **REVIEW**!

**Elesis: R.O.D guys, R.O.D.!** *evil threat*

**Ronan:** Uhh... honey, by means of **R.O.D**, that means **READ OR DIE**, right?

**Elesis:** *mumble* we might say that but what i'm saying is,** REVIEW OR DIE!** wahahahaha!

**Alice and Ronan**: Baka... (idiot) *sigh*

bit but she managed to put a little curve on her lips


End file.
